Protecting the Golden Trio
by RAINBOW dewdrops
Summary: Dumbledore fears the safety of Harry Potter, so he asked Chiron, who owes him, to send some help. Chiron sent Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Katie, Travis and Connor to Hogwarts and specifically told them to keep their identities secret.But there are many things in their way of protecting the golden trio AND keeping their identities secret. Namely, the pink toad, Umbridge.
1. Chapter 1- A new quest WHY?

**IMPORTANT A/N HERE : The titan war just finished. Which means its after TLO but before TLH. kay? kay.**

Chapter 1 - A new quest. WHY?

It was another normal day in camp half-blood.

Percy and Annabeth were chasing each other on the beach. Travis and Connor were laughing at their prank that Katie fell for. Nico was talking to the dead in the woods. Clarisse was dueling with Chris. The apollo kids were playing basketball... Yep, just a normal day in Camp Half-blood.

Everyone was enjoying their time in Camp Half-blood, not expecting any quests soon enough.

But then Chiron had to ruin it for some campers.

Chiron sent satyrs to call Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Katie, Travis and Connor to the big house for a "very important" meeting.

* * *

" So, everyone, I called you here today for a really important matter. " said Chiron, his tail swishing behind him.

" You don't say. " Grumbled Connor. Chiron sent a satyr to call them on the part where Katie was supposed to fall into the mud. long story.

Chiron, ignoring Connor, continued. " Before you knew about Camp Half-blood, all of you thought the Greek gods were just myths, right? "

" I guess, yeah. " replied Percy, brows furrowed in confusion of why Chiron asked that question.

" So, do any of you know anything about wizards? " asked Chiron.

" Yep, The Stoll dictionary said that wizards are people with pointy hats using a stick to scare people on Halloween. " Travis and Connor said in unison, while high five -ing. Annabeth and Katie just rolled their eyes while Percy and Nico was snickering.

" Wizards are magical people who can do magic using a wand. But they're not real. It's just myths that mortals create. Isn't it? " Annabeth said, being the smart know-it-all she is.

" That, you're wrong Annabeth. The- "

" Annabeth? wrong? That never fits into a sentence together before! Is the world ending? " Mocked Percy while dramatically putting his hands to his heart with a big gasp.

" I know right! After all, she's the big know-it-all that is currently building-" agreed Connor before he got interrupted.

" Oh shut up! " said Annabeth while giving the "death glare" , as Percy called it. Then she turned back to Chiron. " What,so you mean that wizards are real?" suddenly interested.

" Yes. My old friend Dumbledore is one. He helped me before and now its my turn to return the debt. "

" Please tell me we're not going on a quest. Please tell me we're not going on a quest. oh please please please... " mumbled Percy while praying to any gods that were responsible of quests. They just fought in the Titan war and won against the odds and Percy just wants a break, with Annabeth, his new girlfriend and his friends. He doesn't want the responsibility of the world on him again.

" So wizards are real...hmm..." Annabeth muttered to herself, gray eyes calculating the possibilities of that being real.

Travis, Connor and Katie just staring at Chiron with their jaws dropped while Nico appeared uninterested.

" So, he asked me for help. There's this dark wizard, named - "

" Voldemort , right? " finished Nico.

Now, Travis, Connor, Percy, Annabeth and Katie had the same one reaction - They laughed like mad people. Even Percy who was worried sick about getting a quest.

" WHO NAMES THEIR KIDS MOLDEVORT? " Travis burst out laughing more.

" VOLORMART " Connor shouted while rolling around the floor laughing. In fact, only Annabeth and Nico wasn't on the floor, Annabeth was laughing hysterically but Nico looked serious and annoyed.

" SHUT UP. ITS BECAUSE OF THIS GUY MY DAD IS HAVING ALL THE PAPERWORK TROUBLES. " shout- grumbled Nico.

Chiron waited patiently until the laughing finally died down.

" Okay, back to the subject. Voldemort 's original name is Tom Riddle, and he uses magic for dark purposes . Many wizards are even afraid of saying his name as he is the darkest wizard of all times. "

" He cheated death many times... " grumbled Nico.

" He was said to lose his powers to a baby name Harry Potter when the curse rebounded and hit himself instead. An-"

" Great dark wizard he is. Lose his powers to a baby. " chuckled Percy.

" ANNNDD he was said never to be seen again. And when Harry Potter turned 11, he went to a wizarding school where Dumbledore is headmaster and had many friends. Bu-"

" Why are you telling us this Chiron? " said Connor while pretending to yawn.

Chiron, clearly frustrated that he kept being interrupted , stomp his hoofs.

" JUST LISTEN WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTIONS. "

"ooooookay. " said Percy while being nudged not-so-gently by Annabeth, clearly wanting Chiron to finish his story.

" BUT, last year, Harry Potter encountered Voldemort in the Triwizard tournament. Voldemort attempted to kill him. And they fought. "

" who won? " Katie asked..

" In a way, Harry did. He escaped. "

" Great dark wizard. " mimicked Travis when Chiron said it. His voice and expression earned many laughs from the others except Chiron and Nico.

" ANYWAY, voldemort is almost at full strength, And basically when he IS at full strength, he's going to kill Harry Potter and destroy the wizarding world. So, my friend Dumbledore -"

" Dumblydore. "

" -asked for reinforcements. He knows about demigods. So, I agreed. And I picked this group. "

" Oh no. It's another quest, isn't it? " Percy asked, face-palming his face. Another quest, just after the Titan war. Great.

" Yes. " Chiron replied, earning many groans and grunts.

" B-but I need to be designing Olympus! "

" We need to prank people! "

" I need to help the Demeter cabin regrow the plants! "

Chiron shushed them up by stomping his hoofs.

" I know. For Olympus, Athena gives you a rest from designing it for the quest. I'm ignoring the prank excuse. The Demeter cabin will do fine on their own. I'm sure they won't mind. And this quest won't be hard. Demigods won't be affected by magic really much as they have a little goldly blood. So, you six don't need to worry.

" Dumbledore just wants Harry Potter to be safe, at least for this year. So, your quest is just to protect the golden trio, A.K.A. , Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Just for a year. "

" A YEAR?" shouted Travis, Connor, Katie and Percy. Annabeth was just muttering to herself about calculations. Don't ask what.

" Or half. "

OR HALF?"

" I'm not included, right? said Nico hopefully.

" Your father asked me to include you. Said you'll find out how Tom Riddle cheated death. " Nico face-palmed.

" They need your protection. But they can't know your identities as demigods. Only Dumbledore knows. " Chiron continued.

" okay. But why choose Travis and I? We're only good at pranking people. " asked Connor faking a pout.

" Ah... That is because the Weasley brothers are also good at pranking. And you need to make them trust you. "

" Then what about me? " Katie asked.

" To control the twins. " answered chiron back with a smile.

" So, basically, we're just there to protect Harry Potter? " Annabeth asked.

" And his friends, yes. "

" But we don't have any magic. "

" Hecate said she'll bless you with magic and even give you wands in exchange of helping her 'world' . Oh, and Thalia will be coming too. Artemis allows her to help with this quest. " Annabeth's eyes brightened up. They haven't seen Thalia since the Titan war and everyone, especially Annabeth, missed her.

" But there's one really important thing, you _have _to keep your identities secret. Don't tell anyone your motives there. Only Dumbledore knows. Do you hear me? Don't attract anyone's suspicion, don't stand out and all. Okay? "

" Okay, Chiron. But one last question. You said we'll be going to a school to protect Harry Potter. Where is the school and what's the name? " Katie asked.

" The school is in Britain and..." He paused. Probably thinking weather he should tell them the name or just let them find out themselves. But eventually he sighed , " the school's name is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. "

Then the demigods just stared at Chiron thinking he's joking. But when Chiron didn't correct himself, Everyone except Nico doubled over laughing. Even Annabeth and Katie had tears in their eyes. I mean, who names their school Pigwarts?

And just like that, they had another quest.

**How is it? First fanfic so PLS go easy on me. Constructive criticism is MUCH appreciated . PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Posing as wizards

**Thanks for the reviews favs and follows! :)**

**-Meena Parker : Thanks for the compliment and yeah, I read TLO. Did I miss anything? O.o**

**-Me2000 : This chap will probably ans your question. :3**

* * *

Chapter 2: Posing as wizards

" You can't be serious. We, wear _that? Everyday?_ "

" It looks like my Pajamas. "

" I can't fight like this! Where's the belt to hold my dagger? "

" Chiron! YOU SAID THIS WOULD BE EASY! "

" It's a dress. You want us to wear a dress. A DRESS? "

" Abracadabra! Hey, nothing happened. "

" How exactly, do we fight with a stick? "

" We fight with a stick. We fight with a stick. We fight with a _stick._..."

" It's so uncomfortable. "

" Oh look, a pointy hat. Wait, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WEAR THAT EVERYDAY? "

The sound of a frustrated Centaur stomping his hoofs made the sound of complaints in the early morning slowly die down.

" Calm down! " Chiron said in a loud yet sharp voice. After the demigods that are assigned to the wizard quest finally quiet down, Chiron continued.

" Those _robes,_ are for your everyday attire while attending classes. There would be no belt to hold your dagger, Annabeth, as you wouldn't need it. Not on Hogwarts' ground. And there's simply_ no_ magic words saying Abracadabra, Travis, So of course NOTHING happened. You will be learning magic incantations and spells using the _wand._ You learn spells for long ranged attacks, not fight in hand to hand combat. It won't be uncomfortable after you get used to it, Thalia. And the pointy hat is a wizard hat, and no Connor, you don't need to wear it every day. "

A sigh of relief came from Connor, He would rather stop pranking for a week than wear that pointy hat everyday.

" All of your godly parent has already helped you choose your wands, so you needn't buy any."

After the demigods got assigned to this new quest yesterday, everyone started packing for the trip today, while thinking how bad this quest would go. Including Thalia, who arrived just now while mumbling something like... This will not end well... But she was happy when she saw and found out that Annabeth and Percy started dating.

Then later that morning Chiron called them to the big house to obtain their wizarding stuff.

And they saw those hideous attires and wands laid and portioned out for each of them, for their quest. And they exploded with complaints while examining the attires.

" Each of your wands are made to work specifically for you. If others use it, well... Let's just say you don't want to find out. Go on, and see what your goldly parent has chose for you." Chiron said.

" Hmm.. Mine is made out of A branch from an olive tree with a feather of an owl. " said Annabeth.

" Why is my wand made of pine ?" mumbled Thalia.

" Ours is made out of a feather from a hawk and a petal from a crocus. " Travis and Connor said in unison.

" Dragon scale and a leaf from a chestnut tree. " Katie said.

" Made from a Poplar tree and a Thestral hair. " Nico spun the wand around his fingers.

" And mine... is made out of Pheonix feather and seaweed! " percy said while grinning.

Everyone snickered and Annabeth muttered, " seaweed brain. "

" Now, you have you leave to London. Nico will shadow travel you to the Leak- "

"I am ? "

" Yes you are, Nico. And as I was saying, The Leaky Cauldron, a popular wizarding pub and inn. It is the entrance to Diagon Alley, where wizards shop for stuff. And you will need a pet for the wizarding term, your godly parents has already ordered specific animals for you. Pick it up at Eeylops Owl Emporium, it should be there.

And off you go, Iris-message me each week to keep me informed. Good luck. And don't get into any trouble. And try not to stand out. And most of all, remember what I said, _Don't let anyone _find out your real identities and Don't let them know your motives there. " said Chiron, tone becoming serious as he said the last sentence.

" Why Chiron? Wouldn't they be at rest to know that we're protecting Harry Potter? " Katie asked, clearly surprised.

" No. They won't. And try not to let them suspect you either. Oh, and you don't need to bring weapons, you're safe in the school grounds. And the mist won't work there so if you DO bring, the wizards will be able to see it clearly as a weapon."

* * *

The young demigods brought their weapons.

They can't believe Chiron asked them NOT to bring it as their weapons are the only thing that can defend them against any monster attacks. Even if the mist won't work there, they can just hide it where no one could find it, right?

" Oh surrrrrreee Nico, you brought us to the right place in London. So, mind actually SHOWING us where the leaky cauldron is?"

" It should be here somewhere. " Nico said, walking ahead of the group.

" WE HAVE BEEN WALKING FOR HOURS NICO! " Thalia complained loudly, earning many stares from passerby's. Percy, Travis, Connor and Katie groaned.

" She's right you know. We've been walking for HOURS and we still haven't found this Leaky Cauldron place yet. " Percy commented while turning his head left and right.

" We could ask for directions. " Annabeth suggested.

" Found it! I TOLD YOU I SHADOW-TRAVELED TO THE RIGHT PLACE! BUT NOOOOO, NONE OF YOU BELIEVED ME! " Nico pointed at a tiny, grubby-looking pub. Weird thing is, people hurrying by didn't glance it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky cauldron at all. The few demigods who noticed ( Eg, Annabeth ) have a peculiar feeling that only people with magic could see it.

Before anyone had time to say anything, Nico marched into the pub. And the others just followed. And for a famous place, the pub looked very dark and shabby. There were a few old women sitting at the corner drinking glasses of sherry. A man wearing a weird looking hat smoking a really long pipe. And a few really creepy men talking in shushed voices , and when they saw the demigods coming, they just stared at them.

Nico went straight to the barman and came back really fast with everyone's key.

" The guy also told me the entrance to Diagon Alley. We can go check it out later. And Percy? we're sharing bedrooms. Katie, Annabeth and Thalia one room and Travis and Connor in one. " He then walked up the stairs, followed by a tired Percy who was muttering something like 'finally..'.

* * *

Diagon Alley had a really weird entrance.

Nico had to take a long time to finally open it as the demigods wouldn't shut up. He kept re-counting the bricks above the dustbin.

" Three up... four across... wait, no, Three up, two across. " He tapped the brick three times and the bricks quivered, making The young demigods take out their weapons by instinct .

Then they watched as the bricks formed an archway to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight. The demigods then sheath their weapons. Travis and Connor grinned. " That was so cool. "

They stepped through the archway. Annabeth looked over her shoulder and saw that the bricks had turned back into a solid wall. Maybe she could do something like this when designing Olympus...

Everyone turned their heads in every direction as they continued to walk, that is, until Katie reminded them, " Hey guys? Didn't Chiron instruct us to go to _Eeylops Owl emporium_? To collect our pets, i mean. "

" Oh yeah. Where is it? "

" There? " Katie pointed at the shop just straight in front of them. And they all walked in.

Katie faked a cough to get the lady in- charge's attention, who was reading a moving newspaper.

" Yes dear, may I help you? " She asked in a really strong british accent.

" Yeah, My friends and I actually. We're here to collect our... pets? "

" Ah... yes, My father has informed me about you. I'm Mary by the way." She said as she stood up and went to a corner where many screeching owls were locked in cages. There were cats, frogs, rats and many other strange animals. But mostly owls.

" Your... father? "

" Hermes. God of messengers ." Travis and Connor grinned at her. " Hey sis! "

" Woah, you're a demigod? " asked Percy.

" mm hmm. Ah, here it is. " she brought out 4 cages of owls and place them on the desk. Then proceeded to take a cage that stored a sleeping cat out.

" A Korat breed cat. Its unique silver-tipped blue color gives it a shimmering shine. The color appears to absorb light, giving a "halo" effect. You heard about it, right? Demeter said you liked it. "

Katie's eyes were shimmering with happiness. She had a Korat breed cat before when she was very young, and it accompanied her when she was lonely. Unfortunately, it died a few days before she left for camp half-blood. She accepted the cage carefully and thanked her mother.

Mary passed an owl which has stripes on the nape, sides and back of the neck, and dark splotches on the pale ground colour of the back, mantle and scapulars to Thalia. " This is an Eurasian Eagle Owl. One of the world's biggest owl. Zeus chose this for you. " Thalia accepted it gratefully.

" This, I believe, is for Percy Jackson." She passed a purely white owl with a black beak and yellow eyes to Percy.

" Woah... Thanks! Snowy owl isn't it? "

" Yep. " Then she hand Travis and Connor two exact same owls. It was a pale, long-winged, long-legged owl with a short squarish tail. " Barn owl. "

" Gee, thanks dad. You gave us the most common owl. " grumbled Connor. His owl seemed offended and tried to peck him while Connor kept dodging it. " Geez! Calm down! "

" Ah, last but not least, Annabeth, child of Athena .Your mom chose a burrowing owl for you. " The owl's facial disc was pale brownish with prominent white eyebrows above the bright yellow eyes. The bill is greyish-olive and the cere greyish-brown. There is a distinct whitish throat band. Annabeth excitedly took it, planning to design her mom's shrine better.

" Woah, what about Nico? " Percy noticed that Nico hadn't gotten a pet yet. Nico looked a little bit confused and ... relieved, for some reason.

" It seems like his father sent a note, saying that animals can't really stand him. And that he is excused from buying any. "

Nico sighed in relief.

" Don't we need to pay? " Annabeth asked. Mary took some drachmas out for them to see, " You godly parents already did. So, off you go now! "

* * *

The ride to Hogwarts was horrible.

First, they had a really hard time finding platform 9 3/4 quarters. They attracted a lot of attention because of their pets and big luggages. Then Annabeth made a mistake by asking a guard about platform 9 3/4. He muttered something about time-wasters and walked away, ignoring Annabeth, thinking she's pretending to become stupid on purpose, which is impossible. They only managed to find platform 9 3/4 when they saw a redheaded family walked straight at the barriers between platforms nine and ten and disappeared.

Then Percy randomly asked everyone how wizards can shadow travel and refused to walk through the wall as it will " Damage my brain! " . But eventually Annabeth dragged him past the barrier while everyone was laughing.

They found an empty compartment in _Hogwarts express _and occupied it afterwords. After an awkward silence between the young demigods, a smiling dimpled woman slid back their door and said, " Anything off the trolley, dears? " And Percy, being the always hungry person he is, leapt to his feat and went out into the corridor. He couldn't find some normal snacks like snickers and wafers, instead, he saw weird food like Bertie Blott's every flavored beans , chocolate frogs and Cauldron cakes, whatever that is.

He didn't really want to miss any of these weird food, so he used five silver sickles and 2 bronze knuts to pay for it.

That wasn't really the real problem.

The demigods stuffed themselves with the food Percy bought as they realized that they hadn't eaten breakfast. They felt sick after and the jumping chocolate frogs was NOT helping. Annabeth suspected that wizard food aren't exactly meant for demigods.

When they arrived, they still felt sick. Soon after walking around in the midst of students, they heard a brisk female voice calling out " First years line up over here, please! All first years to me! " A lantern came swinging towards the direction of the demigods and they saw this woman with prominent cheeks heading to their direction.

" Where's Hagrid? " a boy behind said out loud. Percy turned and saw that this boy looked exactly like him! Okay fine, not exactly. The boy's eyes were more emerald green than sea green and the boy's body is really scrawny whilst Percy's is fit. Percy just stood there gaping at him until some of the demigods turned to see what he was looking at.

" Percy? " Travis poked Percy while staring at the boy. " Do you like, have a little brother somewhere? "

" No I don't Travis. "

Connor piped in. " Did you have a twin that died? Maybe he came back from the dead. "

" NO I DONT HAVE A TWIN! DEAD OR ALIVE! "

" Come on guys! We really have to go now. The professor is moving ahead. " Annabeth tried to drag Percy.

" We're not first years. " Katie wondered out loud.

" I already asked her. She said that we're included. She thinks we are from an American school of witchcraft and wizardry. "

" ooookay. If you say so. "

* * *

" Who's that? "

" I heard that they're American transfer students. "

" They look so... different. "

" They look so superior looking..."

" Must be pure bloods. "

The moment the young demigods walked through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall with the first years, they heard many wizards whispering about them.

Thalia and Annabeth lift their head high, like a prideful gesture. The boys was just grinning at everyone and Katie just walked behind them, mentally face-palming herself.

" Woah, the boys are _hot._ " Annabeth glared at the direction of the voice as she couldn't locate who said it.

After the sorting hat sang its song, students were sorted. There are 4 houses - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slythrin. Basically, Griffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the loyal , Ravenclaw is for the wise and Slytherin is for the cunning.

The demigods were the last.

" Students, this year there will be American Transfer students joining our school as they moved to Britain. They will also be sorted in houses so make sure to welcome them.

" Chase, Annabeth. " Annabeth walked to the hat and put it on. She nearly jumped when she heard a voice.

_A demigod? Never had that for a long time._

Erm... Hi?

_Child of Athena. Wise huh? Pride is your fatal flaw. You've been in a really tough war with the titans? I would put you in Gryffindor, but we don't want anyone to suspect that you and your gang are assigned to protect Harry Potter won't we? So..._

So...?

" RAVENCLAW! " The hat said out loud. Annabeth put down the hat, spared Percy a glance and went to the table that was cheering. She inwardly knew that Percy won't make it to Ravenclaw - he has too much seaweed in his brain.

" Di Angelo, Nico. " Nico walked up and put the hat on. And he had the same reaction as Annabeth.

_SON OF HADES? _

Nico resisted the urge of jumping and throwing the hat into the underworld.

Problem?

_No, not at all. Convinced Hades to help in the titan war. Persuaded Percy to bath in the Styx but betrayed him._

You forgot the got-him-out part.

_Cunning and brave. So, its either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Okay, I think you should be in _ ...''SLYTHERIN! "

Nico hurriedly left the hat and went to a cheering-yet-not-as-loudly table, looking grumpy.

" Gardner, Katie. "

Katie got tripped on the way up by the one and only- Travis Stoll. Some of the wizards, ( mostly Slytherin ) snickered. Katie glared at Travis, stood up, brushing imaginary dust off and moved again as if nothing happened. She urge herself to not freak out when the hat talked to her.

_Child of Demeter, huh? I always liked Demeter. _

How did you know?

_I can read your mind. And... You hate Travis Stoll? hmm... young love..._

WOAH OLD MAN, THIS IS NOT YOUNG LOVE. GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT. 

_HAVE MORE RESPECT YOUNG LADY. IM NOT OLD. Anyway, you fought in the Titan War, you're one of the heroine of Olympus. You are kind and patient with everybody, except Travis Stoll. Brave I guess. _

_" GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly and Katie felt welcomed as she went over to the table.

" Jackson, Percy! "

Percy Jackson went up to the hat and put it on. First reaction? Jumped and took off the hat and yelled : "THE HAT FREAKING TALKS! " and when he realized everybody is laughing, he sat back down smiling sheepishly, knowing that the hat was _supposed _talk. Teachers looked at him shaking their heads, staring in amusement.

_I would appreciate if you don't do that again. Not that you'll wear me again though. _

My bad. It's just that a talking hat saying Im a demigod freaked me out.

_okay. Your fatal flaw is Loyalty. You're brave, even when you thought that you were going to die you still carried on. You, like the others, fought in the Titan war. You even bathed in the River Styx and your anchor to shore was Annabeth, who is now your girlfriend. Ooo, a kiss underwater, thats so swee-_

HEY! STOP READING INTO MY MIND ABOUT EMBARRASSING STUFF!  


_OKAY , calm down son of poseidon. You should be in Hufflepuff, as the reason of why you're so brave is because you're loyal. But I also know that you are assigned to protect Harry Potter, just for this year, so..._

_" GRYFFINDOR! " _

Percy stood up and went to the cheering table after looking at Annabeth smiling an apologic smile.

Annabeth didn't pay attention though, as she was glaring at a few Gryffindor girls that were admiring Percy, her totally _oblivious _boyfriend. Too bad they didn't see the glare though.

" Stoll, Connor. "

The hat didn't even need to talk to Connor. Straightaway, it immediately shouted " GRYFFINDOR!"

On Travis' turn, The sorting hat said something about really hating child of Hermes' and also sort him into Gryffindor.

On Thalia's turn, the hat said Zeus has already asked/made him to put her into Gryffindor, for the brave. But even without her "big daddy" ordering it to, he already knew that Thalia was brave. Especially after she sacrificed herself for her friends when she was young.

* * *

" Harry ? HARRY? HARRRRYY? " Ron freaked out. He saw an exact same replica of Harry sitting in front of him and Harry is being completely _oblivious_!

" Hmm? Yeah Ron? " Harry calmly asked. He was already starving from just now.

" H-he looks like YOU! " Ron shook Harry's hand like a maniac, distracting Harry from his food. He turned to look at him, then at what he was looking at.

" Percy? They're staring at you and WOAH, he looks like YOU! " Thalia exclaimed. Percy turned to look at Harry and Ron. And eventually Hermione came into the picture.

" Harry? Do you like... have a twin some where?"

* * *

**Okay, so I tried to make it short yet long enough to ans Me2000's question. But its already kinda long so... SORRY? next chapter i guess. Cuz this chapter is quite boring and long. Sorry man.**

**Review? Fav? Follow? I _need _to learn how to improve, so PLEASE give me some writing tips.**

**Thanks. :3**


	3. Chapter 3- Meetings

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follllllows! :DD Gosh, they really made my day! Especially after school and all the horrible homework. I did a group project with my friends and we got into a 'friendly' disagreement and one of my friends decided hers was better and wanted to do it by herself. Ain't that GREAT? note the sarcasm used. :/ So.. yeah, thanks for all the reviews. :D**

**- (one of the) Guest : Sorry, I didn't know *smiles sheepishly*. But well, I can't think of any so I think I'll just let the wands be, as I just meant it as a joke ( seaweed ).**

* * *

_**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR PEOPLE!**_** (****for those who celebrates it )**_  
_

_Chapter 3- Meetings_

_" Harry? Do you like... have a twin some where?"_

Harry wasn't listening though, he was staring at his "twin" with his jaw dropped. With the words _God, he looks like ME! LIKE ME! _repeated in his head. The american dude, Percy, didn't look as shocked as Harry thought he would.

If Percy added a lightning scar on his forehead, eyes become a lil bit darker while wearing specs and body scrawnier, he would look exactly like Harry. He vaguely heard the sounds of " Don't freak out Thalia. I don't have an alive or dead twin! " " I saw him just now amidst the sea of students. " and so on. He went back to reality when he heard _Ron _joining in the conversation.

" Y-you l-look exactly li-like HARRY! " Ron stuttered and accidentally spit a little bit of chewed chicken out when he said the word 'Harry'. Thalia looked at him in disgust. Ron wiped his mouth, cheeks flushing a light reddish color.

" Hi. Nice to meet you too. " Percy said, grinning. " Name's Percy. " He raised his hand for Ron to shake it but Ron was too busy staring at Percy again, face contorted in a frown, seemingly trying to find the difference between Percy and Harry. To not let Ron's pride sink any lower than it already is, Hermione took his place in shaking Percy's hand.

" Hi! My name's Hermione Granger. This is Ron, " She gestured to Ron who got out of his trance. " And this is Harry, Harry Potter. I assume you heard of him already? "

Percy turned to Thalia, " Who's Harry Potter?"

" Don't know. But the food is really nice. Nicer than the ones on the train. " Thalia said while digging into her food gracefully ( Is that even possible? ).

Hermione's look of friendliness turned into surprise. " You don't know who is Harry Potter? 'D Harry Potter?! "

" Nope. " Percy said, popping the 'p' . " I don't know who is 'D Harry Potter' . Who's he? " Percy started eating a kidney pie.

" He's no one! Just a normal person. " Harry piped in. He was kind of relieved that the American wizards didn't know who he was - which means, his 'fame' didn't reach the USA, and he wasn't going to let Hermione ruin that. Fortunately, Hermione dropped the subject and begun talking to Thalia.

* * *

Percy loved the food. He loves all food, but the food he just stuffed himself in was really good. After he ate, he made up a conversation with Harry Potter, the guy he was suppose to protect. When the girl with the Hermione asked him wether he knew Harry Potter, he feign that he didn't know, in order not to raise suspicion about him protecting a random kid. And Percy ought to congratulate himself for being such a good liar afterwards when he saw that girl's jaw dropped expression. Now, Percy had to learn more about the guy he was assigned to protect.

" Hey! You're Harry Potter, right? " He said, trying to be as friendly as he could.

" Yeah, You're Percy huh?"

" Yep. Percy Jackson. "

" Ron had a brother named Percy. Percy Weasley. "

" Oh, Percy is a common name. " After an awkward silence, Percy decided to play the curious card and said, " Why did Hermione seemed shocked when I mentioned I didn't know who you are? "

In reply, Harry pushed away his bangs and revealed a lightning scar on his forehead. _Sure, a lightning scar would explain everything Harry. Very smart. _Percy thought to himself. Despite having a lot of seaweed in his brain, he wouldn't answer anyone's questions by showing a scar he had in battle.

" Okay. So...?"

" Never mind, I'm no one special. Don't mind Hermione, she tends to overreact sometimes. "

" If you say so Harry. "

Their conversation stopped as Dumbledore got to his feet.

" Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices, " Said Dumbledore. "First years and the American students, " He spared them a glance. " Ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. " Percy noticed the golden trio shared an identical smirk. _Troublemakers huh. _

" Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me as the four hundredth and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic aren't permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

" We have had two changed in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge , our new defense against dark arts teacher. "

There was a round of polite but enthusiastic applause, during which Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged panic looks. Percy thought perhaps because they were going to have an ugly woman in frilly pink cadigan teaching them- _us,_ defense against dark arts. Percy couldn't blame them, she looked like Mrs Doods, without bat wings and claws but equally bad because she was wearing all pink.

Dumbledore was rudely interrupted mid-way sentence about a thing called Quidditch by Mr Doods look-alike.

" _hem, hem_. " She cleared her throat. Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment before he smartly sat down and looked alertly at the Professor that was 'sick'. Percy disliked her instantly. Other teachers, as Percy noted, were not as adept as Dumbledore in hiding their surprise. Professor McGonagall had her line pursed in a thin line; Another teacher's eyebrow disappeared into her messy blonde hair.

No new teacher has ever interrupted Dumbledore's speech before, that was for sure. Many of the students smirked. "Gee, I'm becoming like Annabeth now_." _Percy muttered to himself, after realizing he kept noticing stuff he wouldn't notice if he didn't stick around Annabeth so much. Guess he was trying to finish this quest using all his effort, after all, he wasn't the main character in this quest, he's _protecting_ the main character. Which actually made no sense.

" Thank you, headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered. " for those kind words of welcome. " To make Percy loath her even more, her voice just had to be high pitched, breathy and a little too girly. Maybe Mrs Doods is better than her. A teeny weeny bit at least.

" Well, it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! " She revealed very white and pointed teeth. " And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! "

Percy heard Thalia, Katie, Travis snickered, loudly, and he joined in as he realized that no one at all was having 'happy little faces' looking up at Umbridge.

Umbridge pointedly coughed/glared at them, while Thalia fixed her with a glare of her own. Thalia won the glaring fight, obviously.

The other wizarding students looked taken aback at being address as little 5 year old kids and the demigods' reactions.

Professor Umbridge then talked something about the ministry of magic this ministry of magic that, and paused at one part and made a little bow to her staff members, which none of them returned. And then she continued her boring speech about... Percy doesn't even know actually, he tuned her out, even his 'inner Annabeth' thought that Umbridge's speech was too boring.

His friends that were sitting in the Gryffindor table didn't even bother hiding the fact that they lost interest in her 'speech of boringness' - Thalia kept yawning, Katie secretly making plants grow beneath the table ( Sitting beside her was Travis and Connor ) , Travis and Connor kept disturbing Katie... And so on. Nico, at the far end at the Slytherin table was glaring at Umbridge. Annabeth seemed to be the only one listening, and Percy noticed, so is Hermione. They would probably become best of friends.

Slowly, the whole student population begun talking amongst themselves.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she coughed one last time and sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, but only brought their hands together once or twice. None of the wizards clapped, but one of the demigods did - Thalia. She clapped her hands loudly and shouted, " For making the world's most boring speech _ever! _" Many students, even teachers, snickered or nod their head in approval. Umbridge though, glared at her, but before she could retort back in her sickly sweet voice, Dumbledore stood up. He probably meant to save Unbridge, as he knew that Zeus was this girl's father.

" Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating, " he said, bowing to her, Percy thought he was being too polite. " Now, as I was saying... "

Percy's attention diverted when Hermione, Harry and Ron started talking in hushed voices. He had to strain his ear to listen, and he caught something about waffles and the ministry interfering at Hogwarts. Then Dumbledore dismissed the school and everyone was standing up ready to leave the hall. Hermione jumped and called commandingly, " First-years! " along the table. " This way please! "

" Excuse me, do we like, follow you too? " Katie asked Hermione.

" Well, I think so. You can line up at the back. " Hermione replied, and continue calling " First years!"

" Hey, guys, I'll go find Annabeth first. Will join you guys later. " Percy hurriedly said before he went to the Ravenclaw table, looking for a certain blonde hair girl.

" Annabeth! " She turned.

" Percy! What are you doing here? "

" Er, seeing you? "

" Seaweed brain. No wonder you couldn't make it to Ravenclaw. " She muttered. " Did you find out anything additional about them? "

" Eh, besides the fact that Ron and Harry are weird, And that Ron's brother is named Percy, no. Hermione seems more normal. When I asked Harry why he was so famous, or so Hermione says, he showed me a lightning scar. I thought that first maybe Zeus gave him a blessing when he didn't continue saying anything. Did you get anything?"

" Yeah. From Umbridge's speech. "

" I can't believe you actually paid attention. Go on. "

" The ministry of magic is interfering at Hogwarts. "

" Wait, that's what Hermione said. What is the ministry of magic? "

Annabeth looked behind Percy.

" Never mind. We gotta go now. See you tomorrow? " Annabeth said, before she gave Percy a peck on his cheek.

" Sure. Sweet dreams! " Percy grinned, and went back to the Gryffindor line that was already leaving without him.

* * *

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia. " _The prefect told the fat lady, that was a painting. Before the demigods reached Hogwarts, they never believed that paintings can talk. Even if it does talk, the demigods would assume that it was some minor God who lives inside of a painting.

When the Gryffindor students were proceeding to the Gryffindor house, Katie even asked a few paintings what God they were. They just furrowed their eyebrows in confusion and after a while, Katie realized they were either the work of magic or Hecate, which is kind of the same thing. Travis continuously teased her after that - One of the main reasons why Katie hates him.

" Correct. " said the fat lady, and her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which the Gryffindor students now climbed.

The Gryffindor common room looked really welcoming - a cosy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily at the grate and a few people were warming their hands by it before going up to their dormitories.

Hermione directed the girls to their dormitories, and boys to another. Katie stuck her tongue out at Travis one more time and went to the fifth year girls' dormitory, up the spiral staircase that was probably a tower.

Once Katie walked in the door, she saw five four-posters hung with deep red-velvet curtains. Katie's trunk had already been brought up and was sitting on one of the beds next to the window which she assumed was for her.

She changed to normal T-shirt and shorts as she really wasn't used to wearing the long black robe. It was pretty uncomfortable. She inwardly groaned as she remembered that she has to wear it everyday, except weekends.

After a while, she noticed four other girls came into the dormitory, and Katie guessed that they were her roommates. She might as well try to get along with them then .

She looked at them and smiled, " Roommates? "

" Obviously. " One of the girls replied in a really rude tone. Katie turned to look at her. She had long, curly black hair and a matching pair of black eyes with long lashes. She had a slim figure ( even if it's not so noticeable because of the robes ) and Katie had to admit, she looks beautiful. She tried to ignore her previous comment and faked a friendly smile.

" My name's Katie. Katie Gardner. What's yours? "

In reply, the girl just flipped her hair and said, " I don't really have an interest in knowing your name. But _my _name is Clair. Clair Michel. " She said her name like it was royalty and went to her own bed and unpacked her things.

Katie's eyes twitched in frustration, _Just because you act like you're the queen here doesn't mean you are, lady. If I wasn't trying to be friendly, I wouldn't even bother to learn your name. _ but she bit her tongue from saying that to _Clair._

She turned from Clair's stupid figure and tried to find the most kindest looking person that were her roommates. There was only one actually - The other two of Clair's faithful followers glared at Katie, flipped their stupid and ridiculously long hair and went to their beds. The last one though, went up to Katie and smiled. She had chocolate brown hair and had Cobalt blue eyes. She looked petite, like Katie.

" Hi," She started, " don't mind Clair. She can be quite good sometimes if you get close to her. My name's Lana. Lana Abby. Pleasure to meet you. " She held up her hand for Katie to shake it.

" The pleasure is mine. " Katie shook her hand.

" So, Where was the American school in America? "

" Long island. "

" Okay... "

" So, why does your friend dislike me so much anyway? " Katie asked, really trying to get into a conversation.

" I don't exactly know the reason, but she's probably just jealous. Don't mind her. " Lana said. " I probably should go pack now. "

" Kay. " So much for starting a long conversation. Katie resisted rolling her eyes, that 'beauty queen' , jealous? Cant really believe that. Just her luck to have a person like Drew to be her roommate. She just hopes that Clair doesn't insult her clothing like Drew did. She won't get angry, nope, she just finds it really annoying when someone comments about her attire. And if Drew can see her just now, with her black robes on, Katie would bet all her money that Drew would keep insulting her.

That night, Katie couldn't sleep. She hasn't really been on a quest before, unless if you count the Titan war a quest. You could say she was excited and nervous at the same time.

She tossed and turned on her bed. After a while, she gave up and went to the Gryffindor Common room. And guess who she saw there?

Yep, the one and only stupid, idiotic, moronic, _stupid _Travis Stoll.

Travis noticed Katie and grinned his usual cocky grin.

" Hey Kit kat. Little Kity having nightmares so you can't sleep? " Travis teased. Katie smiled mockingly at him before she sat down on the armchair that was opposite Travis Stoll's.

" _You _are having nightmares? Do you need to hug your little teddy bear to go to sleep? " Katie imitated Travis teasing.

" Aw, maybe you can be my teddy bear. " Travis grinned. He always loved teasing her.

" Travis, you. Are. Such. A -"

" A genius? An awesome person? Yeah, I get that a lot. "

" Ugh. "

And they sat in silence as a staring competition took place. They both had tears in their eyes and finally blinked at the same time.

" Never mind. How's your roommates? " Katie asked.

" They're great! They were quite friendly to Connor and I. You? "

" Only one person seems good. There's this girl that is acting like she's the oh-so-awesome-queen. " Katie grumbled. Travis nodded, " There's always someone like that. "

" So, about the quest. " Katie lowered her voice a little so that if there's anyone hiding, they can't hear. " I couldn't sleep because I was thinking. "

" You actually think? "

" Shut up Travis. Anyway, Chiron told us to befriend the golden trio and anyone that's related to them. You and Connor are here to make the Weasley brothers trust you, right? Do you even know how they look like? "

" Nope! " Travis said, popping the "p". " But I know that they're basically the pranksters in Hogwarts. Once, they blew up the toilets! Something like what Connor and I did before. "

Katie face-palmed. That had not been a good experience. " How do you know they blew up the toilets? "

" I heard someone talking how great their pranks were. " Travis shrugged. " But I'm sure Connor and I would beat them. "

" Travis! You are supposed to befriend them! Not make them your rivals! "

" Nah. We won't. I hope. "

" You hope. Wow, that's so reassuring. "

" I know right. "

" You are hopeless. "

" Aw, does that mean you should be giving me hope? You know, so I won't be hope_less._ "

" You. Are. An. Idiot! Act serious for once! "

Travis listened and put on his most serious expression, which made Katie laugh, and eventually Travis too.

" Katie! You're going to wake the whole entire Griffindor population with your giant laughter. " And Travis starts to tease her again.

" You would wake ten thousand giants with yours! "

" Maybe. But you would wake up the whole entire universe! "

" Woah, that just means how great my laughter is. "

And their bickering lasted for quite some time before they went to their dormitories to sleep.

* * *

**How was it? This chapter is not much about Harry. Or Percy. Or Katie. Just jumbled up here and there. But I really wanted to post this before I leave to go to somewhere that starts with a T and ends with a Y for holiday, which is tomorrow.**

**So yeah, tell me how good/bad/moderate is it?**

**BTW, this fanfic has Percebeth and Tratie. No Thalico cuz she's still hunter of Artemis.**

**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR ONCE AGAIN. c:**


End file.
